The Senju
by Flashfox Tyrell05
Summary: Add another Senju to the plot and have him be 14 and a chunnin when Kyuubi attacks along with his mother not being a Senju but another women from a extinct clan with a unknown bloodline a Senju father and you have chaos. OCAnkoHarem
1. Kyuubi Attack

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

**Aka****kuro**** Senju**

**Main char. POV**

I was only 14 when the Kyuubi attacked and just turned Chunnin 5 months ago. I have pure white hair with blue tips, tan skin, and blue eyes. Not to big but normal height for my age. I am wearing a black shirt with a chunnin vest over it, black pants, and black sandals with black wrappings around my ankles, my head band was over my head keeping my hair out of my eyes. On the back of my vest was the Senju tattoo in black. Yeah I am a Senju. My father was a least but my mother was from another clan that has been wiped out. She died giving birth to me while my father died in mission protecting his team. I was in the middle of the clearing having the Kyuubi looking down at me. The forest around me was in ashes and all my teammates were too injured to fight. Reinforcements were a while away while the medic's were dragging the injured away since Kyuubi's attention was focused on me. My team was the first to engage the Kyuubi.

'_Hey I just notice something. 'THE KYUUBI' is looking at me only and I am …..all……alone' _thought Akakuro

"Crap" muttered Akakuro

Kyuubi just chuckled as he also notices that I was alone with him.

"**So boy you said your prayers yet" **said Kyuubi smiling at him

"Wait a minute I didn't mind if you wait a while so I can say them" said Akakuro

"**Sure knock yourself out your going to die anyway brat"** said Kyuubi laughing

'_O yeah we will see who is laughing after this damn I can't believe this is fur ball is going to make me release my secret to the world'_ thought Akakuro as he performed a hand-seal but could see his back up coming in the distance which will take them about 10 mins.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu" **he said making a clone they both started to do their own seals andthe time Kyuubi notice it was too late.

"Laugh now BITCH!" he yelled

"**Jukai Koutan" **said the clone as massive trees started to form and before Kyuubi could react a large amount of roots wrapped around him and slammed him to the ground hard and fast creating a earthquake that all of Konoha could feel. Kyuubi was now roaring in anger as he has been tricked.

"Hey cool off kitten" shouted the original as he released his jutsu.

"**Suijinheki"** yelled Akakuro taking a deep breath before shouting a fierce spray of water right into Kyuubi face and held it there for a while. When he released his clone and stopped Kyuubi was completely drench and was not even saying a thing or growling. He just looked blankly at him before…..

**At the Hokage's Office**

Minato, Sandaime, and Jiraiya were going over the seal before……

"**WWAARRRRRRRRRRRRR! You're dead! I am going to fucking rip you apart you fucking brat!"**

"Wow you pissed off the Kyuubi that much!" shouted Jiraiya

"Well let's find out" said Sandaime taking out the crystal globe. It then showed them what happened before since it was on record and then what was happening now. A white hair chunnin was running away from the Kyuubi using Suijinheki to block every fire blast it would fire. He would then turned left and used a root to trip him as he turned left sending him flying into the dirt. The nins would come in and attack from the back but Kyuubi would ignore all of them he wanted this brat dead. The three Kage level nins laugh at this since they saw the kid laugh at Kyuubi making him more enraged but they saw the purpose of this. The kid was keeping the Kyuubi busy while the other nins were taking the injured back to the village. The other nins saw this and decided to help the injured while he stall. The 3 men finally saw his clan symbol on his back as well.

"So the kid is a Senju. I thought they were all dead except for Tsunade and he could use Suiton jutsu's like the Nidaime and use Mokuton like the Shodai" said Jiraiya shocked.

"I am surprise as you are but you incorrect about the Senju. He is the last one besides Tsunade and his name is Senju Akakuro" said Sandaime

"Well you two can find out about him later we have to finish this seal" said Minato

**Back at the Battlefield**

By now Akakuro was extremely tired and was basically at the Kyuubi's mercy. He was kneeing down in a burnt down section of the forest with the Kyuubi right in front of him savoring its victory by thinking of the worst way to kill him. Behind them was a large force of leaf nins ready to jump in and behind them in a farther distance was the village.

"**Well brat you had a good run. You lasted against me for 20 mins. Which is an accomplishment but all good things have to end" **said Kyuubi laughing before he started to charge up a huge beam in his mouth while using all nine of his tails to steady the beam.

'_Shit if he releases that everyone will die. The nins in back of me, the village, and well…….ME!'_ thought Akakuro as he slowly got to his feet and looked in back of him. He started to recognize some of the faces in back of him. Some you could even see that they knew they were going to die in this attack.

'_Kakashi, the Iruka-brat parents only met them once, Anko's mother, Yuugao, Kurenai mother, Emi, Emina, Fuki,__Funeno, Aoba, Hibari, Ibara, Gai, Ibiki, Shibi, __Kasumi,__ Chouza Shikaku, Inoichi, Yoshino, Mikoto, Itachi, Kushina, and her soon to be born son, Yondaime-sama, Sandaime-sama, Jiraiya-sama and all the others I forgotten. I can't let them die. I won't let them DIE!'_ thought Akakuro as both of his eyes turned completely green with a white star in between.

Akakuro then crouch down and cross his arms.

"_**Kaimon (Opening Gate) Kai"**_

"_**Kyuumon (Rest Gate) Kai"**_

"_**Seimon (Life Gate) Kai"**_

"_**Shoumon (Wound Gate) Kai"**_

"_**Tomon (Limit Gate) Kai"**_

"_**Keimon (View Gate) Kai"**_

"_**Kyoumon (Wonder Gate) Kai" **_yelled shocking everyone that he knew how to use the gates and got to the 7th gate. He was turning red all over, his hair turned bright with his hair color, and had green charka all over him blasting into the sky for all to see. From around him you could see green shiny mystical charka coming out of the ground, air, and all nature things, and into him that was not because of the gates. It was as if he was absorbing the life energy of the world's nature. He looked back to look at all the nins behind him as they looked at him right in the face as he mouthed his last word that they all knew what it was and what it meant.

_Sorry_

"_**Shimon (Death Gate) Kai!" **_yelled Akakuro as he unlocked his last gate. The green charka that was being release from the gates turned a beautiful purple that sparkle with life.

His Life.

He then started to do hand-seals at an amazing speed that was beyond kage before calling out his jutsu.

**"_Supesharu _**_**Mokuton:**_**_Saikou_**_** Shouheki no Kami **_**(Special Wood: Supreme Barrier of God)"**

When he yelled and activated his jutsu he rose into the air as a large barrier of green instead of brown roots came up and went around Konoha. It had strange black seals all over the wood that was unrecognizable to all except a seal master. It was taller than Konoha's wall and Kyuubi. All around Konoha walls of green wood went up to protect the village with also black seals on it. There was one around the hospital as well At that point Minato, Sandaime, and Jiraiya came to the battlefield with Naruto. Kushina was in critical condition since Kyuubi charka was attacking her body. They were in shock at this kid's jutsu but were wondering if it will work against Kyuubi's blast.

"**KAI!"** yelled Akakuro as all the seals on the wood activated turning green. The wooden barrier was now wrapped around green charka as well as the parts in Konoha that had barriers their two. Minato then notice red charka which was Kyuubi's trying to enter Konoha that was some of the charka attacking Kushina being blocked off by green charka. All around the battlefield life was returning and people who had been injured were getting healed by the green charka. The people in the hospital were getting healed as well including Kushina.

"**DIE!"** yelled Kyuubi releasing his massive blast at the shield. Everyone waited for what would happen as Akakuro had his hand in the ram seal charging the shield for impact. As soon as the red blast hit the shield it was being deflected by a green dome. That blast was continuing pounding at the shield while it still was being held up by Akakuro. The nins inside could see the blast hit the center of the shield before breaking up into different parts and hitting everything else but what inside the shield. After a minute the blast died down and then all together it stopped. Akakuro let go of the ram seal as the green glow of the shield was slowly coming down but the wood still stayed with him on top. The Kyuubi slowly approach them as it began to talk.

"**Hey brat you earn my respect. That was an impressive shield in order to stop one of my most powerful attacks. But every power has a price what's yours and what is your name" said Kyuubi smiling**

"Well I got nothing to lose its Senju Akakuro and the power I'm using price is death but I will do one last thing before I go"

"O a Senju no wonder you can do those would attack's like your ancestor Senju Hashirama and what do you plan on doing. You already know I will destroy your village after you die" said Kyuubi smirking but stopped when he saw Akakuro's smirk

"Not unless you're sealed" yelled Akakuro holding up his right arm with his hand out with his left. You could see white and black seals float in the air around his hand forming three circles of seals. The middle set of seals was black

"_**Kamikage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu no **__**Shinigami**_(God kage Style 60 Years Retirement Technique: Sanctuary Enlightenment Enclosing Palm of Death God)" he yelled

Right then a white goal came from the seals looking as if it was a portal. Kyuubi was roaring in rage as it was slowly being dragged into the seal but you could also see Akakuro losing charka from holding the technique for a while. His hand was shacking like crazy.

"Yondaime-sama come quick with the child" said Akakuro looking at him. Minato quickly Hiraishin to him with Naruto and stood next to him waiting on him.

"Yondaime I need your charka. Put your hand on my arm and channel all your charka into it. After I finish quickly hold the kid up. I am going to seal Kyuubi into him" said Akakuro shocking Minato but never the less did as he was told

"You know I was going to seal Kyuubi into him myself right and die because of the jutsu?" asked Minato

"AAaaa hehe…. no I didn't" he said smiling and laughing a little before looking at the child.

"Hey is he your son?" he asked

"Yeah his name is Naruto" said Minato as Kyuubi was half way into the seal.

"Fishcake?" asked Akakuro

"Well actually maelstrom but close" said Minato laughing a little as the only thing left outside the seal was Kyuubi's front legs and head. Akakuro started to get sad all out of the blue and Minato notice it.

"What's wrong" he asked

"I just now thought this. I am sealing Kyuubi into YOUR son. I feel extremely bad now" he said as the sealing started to fade and fizzle up a little

"HEY, HEY can't back out of it now you took the responsibility" said Minato laughing a little trying to make his last moments of his life a little better.

"BAKA I'm only 14 I think this is your responsibility Hokage-_sama_" yelled Akakuro to which Minato chuckled at.

"Will he hate me for this?" asked Akakuro being serious for a second.

"Well if he is anything like his pops I'm sure he will not" said Minato smiling as tears started to come out of Akakuro eyes.

"Thanks" said Akakuro as Kyuubi was fully into the seal. With the last of his strength he turned to Naruto and pressed his right hand on his belly as the seal was put on his stomach. It was black seals shaped like a box with a tree on top of it connecting and had whisker marks on his cheek. Akakuro charka that was surrounding him before disappeared at once and his features returned to normal.

"Naruto will be able to access Kyuubi charka if he ever needs to, the seal is the strongest possible, you will soon have the key for the seal, his charka supply will be enormous, he will be block from Kyuubi voice, have amazing healing abilities, Kyuubi's charka will slowly be absorbed into the seal and Kyuubi will die when Naruto does. Here is the key (jams his hand at his chest as a circle of seals appeared over his heart). It is …. Now …….. finally ………….. over" said Akakuro as he lost all strength and fell but Minato quickly caught him. He Hiraishin down in front of the crowd were he lay him down on the ground. He was still alive and awake when Kushina Shunshin in.

"Minato-kun your still alive" shouted Kushina giving him a hug.

"Yeah and it's thanks to him" said Minato explaining what happen

"Hey Kushina can you come here" whispered Akakuro to which Kushina knee down next to him.

"Can you forgive me for sealing Kyuubi into your son Naruto" he asked

"Of course I do" she said

"Thank you. It's starting to get dark. I am scare" said Akakuro tearing

"It's ok don't worry" said Kushina as she started to tear as well as slowly Akakuro eyes started to close and his heart stopped.

_It was now official Senju Akakuro was dead._

The nins to the side bow their heads in respect as some cried for him which even Naruto a baby shed some tears.

Minato gave Naruto to Kushina as he went down to pick him up but stopped as he saw green charka come out from all directions and into Akakuro. He glowed for a second before all the charka disappeared. Minato quickly put his head by Akakuro heart to feel or hear anything to his surprise he heard one thing.

**A heartbeat.**


	2. Recovery

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

Minato was sure he hearing things correctly but the rise and fall of his chest proved it.

"Medics come quickly!" yelled Minato as they quickly in front of him

"He is still alive save him!" yelled Minato as the medics quickly used their medical ninjutsu to heal his body.

"He is alive but only barely hanging on a thin strand to it. We have to move him to the hospital quickly" said one of the medic nins.

"I'll do it. Kushina grab hold" said Minato as he went down to pick up Aka******kuro and Kushina put her hand on his shoulder still holding Naruto as the four of them disappeared in a yellow flash.**

**One month later**

******Akakuro woke up to see that he was alive and in a hospital. He sat up slowly to see he was in a hospital gown and on a nice clean white bed. The windows were open so he could get a good look outside and saw that the village was fully repaired. In fact his wood barriers were still up protecting the village making it looked even better than before the attack. He looked to the left to see loads of gifts and presents with get better cards. He smiled knowing what happened.**

**"****HELL YEAH I'M ALIVE! FUCK YOU SHINIGAMI! BITCH I LIVED! HAHAHA! OWOWOWOW" yelled Akakuro clutching his chest at the end in pain**

**"****Ok, ok I'm sorry I'll never take you for granted" choked out Akakuro as the medics came in.**

**"****O Akakuro-san please take it easy. You are still recovering" said the nurse pushing him down into the bed as the other nurses check on his health.**

**"****Ok stay here I'll alert the Yondaime-sama that you are up" said the nurse**

**"****It's ok nurse I'm already here" said the newly arrival of the Yondaime at the door with Kushina holding Naruto smiling at them.**

**"****Yondaime-sa-" started Akakuro but was cut off.**

**"****Call me Minato we are not around any important council members or such"**

**"****Except Kushina" said Akakuro**

**"****Why do you think that" asked Minato as they walked to the side of the bed**

**"****Well she is your wife and technically I should be sucking up to you two majorly because I did sealed-" **

******SMACK**

**"****Ow what was that for" cried Akakuro rubbing his bruised head that Kushina hit him on**

**"****I told you before you are forgiven"**

**"****But-"**

**"****I don't want to hear!" finished Kushina**

**"****Yes mam. So Minato what's going on in the village and the whole Kyuubi thing? Is the seal save and everything" asked Akakuro**

**"****The village is at the top of its peak condition thanks to you. It's surprising that no one had died because of your heroic acts. You're a hero! The seal is the best ever. Better than the seal I could make. But there are also questions on your surprising abilities you did in the battle. Using **Suiton and Mokuton jutsu's like the Nidaime and Shodai. Never telling anyone about. Now start explaining mister" said Minato getting all serious along with Kushina having the fierce angered face on them and it even seemed Naruto look at him the same way trying to copy his parents. It was scaring the crap out of him.

"Well hehe you see it was like this. Since Tsunade left the village I was the last Senju in the village due to the previous wars and that is a very bad thing for me. They would want me on the Clan Restoration Act no thanks to my 'ancestor' to try and repopulate the whole clan but if they saw those abilities plus knowing of my other bloodline I would given in a even larger harem. That's evil I'll tell one women is fine for me and I'm only 14. HOW FUCKED UP IS THAT!" said Akakuro

"Your other bloodline?" said Kushina

"Yeah my mother had a bloodline from her clan that is now wiped out except for me but since she died giving birth to me I never knew what it was called. My father told me that it unlocks a special gene in are body that makes us faster than humanly possible. It is also a Doujutsu that gives me small burst of information on my ancestor's knowledge in techniques. Last it allows me to gain and use nature's energy around me to use or heal myself if I have the charka to pull it out only. That's the sole reason why I'm even here talking to you now. I don't know anymore on it since my father died in the 2nd Great War before he could tell me. I didn't even know how to activate it until at the battle. It was all pure luck really" said Akakuro

"Hmm…………can you show me it" asked Minato

"Sure" said Akakuro as he charged charka into his eyes making them turn green with a white star.

"Ok thanks that is all. Now for the Kyuubi I put it against the law to speak of it's sealing to anyone and to the younger children or to people who not know with the threat of death" said Minato

"Ouch. Well Kushina can I hold him?" asked Akakuro deactivating his bloodline

"Sure just be careful" said Kushina handing him Naruto who was wrapped up in a cloth.

"Hey little guy. You look strong already. I can just see you in the future. I just know you are going to surpass your old man" said Akakuro smiling as Naruto giggled

"Hey I'm not that old. I haven't even hit my thirty's" said Minato

"Yeah but you are older than us hence old man" said Akakuro handing Naruto back to Kushina

"The doctors said you can be out in a few days" said Kushina

"That's great I'll can get out of this place and get to training" said Akakuro smiling

"Baka! You almost died just take it easy for now. Anyway I want to know about that barrier jutsu and how come it never came down" asked Kushina

"What **_Supesharu _**_**Mokuton:**_**_ Saikou_**_**Shouheki no Kami**_ (Special Wood: Supreme Barrier of God)? It is a barrier jutsu that the Shodai created but never got the chance to use it since it required an immense amount of charka and also he died. It is a permanent barrier jutsu that will never come down. Even the strongest of fires won't burn it. If I activate it before like when Kyuubi fired its blast the green charka of the shield will come out like before. It is now a part of Konoha's defense. You could call it an ultimate defense of Konoha. Now other ninja nations will think twice before attacking here" said Akakuro smiling

"Amazing you did an amazing thing for Konoha and I like to thank you on their behalf. Hey I'll even teach you one of my prize jutsu for a thanks later when you are better. But for now we should go so you can get rest. See you later Akakuro-san" said Minato

"Ok bye Akakuro-kun" said Kushina and with that Akakuro was alone to his sleep

**A Week Later**

Akakuro was finally aloud out which he enjoy a great deal so he could get away from all the embarrassment with people thanking him for saving them. He was at his compound trying to get use one of his bloodlines. His incredible speed. He had no speed limit but he knew if he goes too fast he can mess up the balance of time, speed, matter, space, die, be erased, and so on. He was now dressed in his clothes that he went to fight Kyuubi in.

"Ok let's get use to this now" said Akakuro jumping back in forth to the side in place before he did a quick dash that was only a blur to most. But unlucky for him he was still not use to the speed so he collided with a tree.

"OOOOOWWWWW!" screamed Akakuro as he slowly got up.

"Why don't you try going really fast so you could get the speed set of knowing what your limits are then stop real quickly to see your control" said Minato who was helping him for the day

"Ok I'll see how 'your' plan goes" said Akakuro paring himself for the pain before he took off in a flash leaving a trail of green and black with a little bit of white.

'_Hey I haven't crash yet'_ thought Akakuro running around the compound

"NOW BRAKE" yelled out Minato as Akakuro did as he told leaving a sight or scene to remember for the rest of his and Minato's life. He flipped at his stop into the trees.

SMACK! "Uh" Through a tree breaking it in half

CRACK "OW" through an another tree

SNAP "Oh" another tree and a few branches

SMASH "OW" another tree

POP "Uh" two trees

CRACK "Oh" another two tree's

SNAP"OW" another tree

SMACK "OW" another tree

SMASH "OW" another tree and starting to head through the Konoha District

CRASH "AUH" through a building

CRASH "SHIT" through a store

CRASH "BITCH" through the hospital

CRASH "FUCK" through the Inuzuka compound

CRASH "HA" through Jiraiya who was peeping on females in the springs causing him to fall into the female section and getting the beaten of his life

CRASH "CRAP" and finally into the Hokage's Office through an open window and landing at the wall on the other next to were the Sandaime was filling in for Minato just this once signing paperwork.

**Back with Minato at the Senju compound**

"FUCKING BULLSHIT!" came a voice from the Hokage tower

"Ouch that has to hurt how can even speak from all that pain?" said Minato as he disappear in a yellow flash to the Hokage Tower.

**Hokage Tower**

When Minato came to the office he saw Akakuro sitting down on a chair nursing his bruise ribs while a medic nin was checking for any serious injuries. In at the side of the Sandaime was a human shaped imprint. As soon as he was in he saw Akakuro glaring at him while the Sandaime chuckled at the look.

"Yeah go brake to see my control. GREAT GOING ASSHOLE I JUST CAME BACK FROM THE HOSOITAL- OWow. I don't know who is more stupider you for telling me to do something that stupid or me for actually listening" said Akakuro not letting his glare go down for a second

"Hehe yeah sorry about that. I forgot your speed is not like my Hiraishin. Yours is pure speed which can't be stopped immedaitly unless you got the control to do it" said Minato smiling

"YOU FORGOT! YEAH JUST ALSO FORGET I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR HEAD OFF WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU" roared Akakuro

"Hey, hey calm down now. You don't want to hurt yourself further now" said Minato

"So how is he?" asked Sandaime

"He will be fine since the power of the speed protected him like a cocoon. Just a few bruise ribs." Said the nurse standing up

"There you see not so bad" said Minato

"Yep, it isn't so bad since you have even less time to live" said Akakuro smirking at him sadistically

"Now, now no need to be rash" said Minato stepping back before he used the Hiraishin to disappear.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" yelled Akakuro chasing after him with the same speed equal to the Hiraishin.

All over you would see a yellow blur chase a green and black bur.

"Hey you see you are doing it. You are not crashing isn't that enough for you to stop trying to rip my head off" shouted Minato

"NO!" yelled Akakuro

Minato for his last ditch effort went to the Namikaze compound and closed the door behind locking it as quickly as he closed the door and putting his back against the door. Kushina seeing this asked "what's wrong".

"I messed up with Akakuro training getting him painfully hurt and now he is trying to kill me" said Minato

"Well I guess you deserved it" said Kushina holding Naruto on her lap.

"What!" yelled Minato as there was now banging on the door.

"MINATO-SAMA! Open the door!" yelled Akakuro

"NEVER!" yelled back Minato

"When I get my hands on you!"

"You'll never take me alive!" yelled Minato before a hand ripped through the door. Minato started screaming like a girl at that point to which Naruto laughed and clapped his hands to and Kushina was smirking.

"You are enjoying this aren't you" asked Minato

"Very" said Kushina before at a quick speed green vines came out of the hole and wrapped around Minato's limbs holding him against the door. Another set of vines released the locks opening the door. In stepped Akakuro smiling an all too sweet smile at Minato before he notice Kushina and Naruto. The vines then dragged Minato out back as he was crawling and trying to get away while Akakuro using his Mokuton repaired the hole in the door.

"Hello Kushina-san, Naruto-kun. I am just going to borrow him for a second" said Akakuro

"Sure don't break anything that isn't repairable" said Kushina

"Will do Ja!" said Akakuro walking out the house and slowly closing the door. Minato could see Naruto looking at him smiling while opening and closing his hand in good-bye.

"SON OF-" SLAM the door closed.


	3. A legend is Borned

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such. **

**P.S. I am lowering the Sandaime and Sannin ages by 10 years.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Akakuro was having a tree pin and another tree spank Minato when a rookie Anbu Shunshin in and sweat dropped at the site. Kushina being the adult here holding a giggling Naruto decided to interrupt the um……………spanking.

"Akakuro-kun, Minato-kun an Anbu is here" said Kushina as Akakuro stopped the tree to look.

"O why hello Anbu-san" said Akakuro as he turned to face him as the trees released him not in a gentle way making him fall on his already red behind.

"Ow, ow, ow" said Minato getting up and walking to the Anbu

"What is it Neko" asked Minato

"Yondaime-sama, Akakuro-sama, Kushina-sama the council request your presence, it's urgent" said the female

"Aright we will be there" said Minato turning completely serious

'_I wonder what they want with me. I'm not clan head of the Senju or am I?'_ thought Akakuro

"Ok let's go now" said Minato as he grabbed Kushina holding Naruto and Akakuro shoulders.

"Also neither of you is to mention what happen here is that clear" said Minato glaring at them.

"Crystal" said Akakuro and Neko

"Great" said Minato Hiraishin the group except for Neko away to which she Shunshin away

**Council Meeting**

The 4 arrived to see all whole council their even the Anbu commanders, Anbu, and Jounin who are only suppose to come to meetings if they want.

"Yondaime-sama, Kushina-san, Akakuro-san I'm glad you came" said a council member smirking at them or more closely at Akakuro.

"_I seriously want to leave right now" said Akakuro_

"So why did you ask for us to come" said Minato as the 3 sat down

"Well we want to talk about the Senju clan" said a council member

"_I want to get out of here now I'm getting the shivers talking about this" whispered Akakuro to Kushina_

"_O come on it can't be too bad" said Kushina back_

"What about the Senju clan" said Minato

"It is now a known fact that Akakuro is the last Senju in Konoha and we must have the bloodline still alive since Tsunade is out traveling and said to never return to Konoha" said Koharu

"He will be put underneath the clan restoration act" said Homaru

"_See I knew I'm following Tsunade's example and getting the hell out of here" said Akakuro but Kushina grabbed his shoulder preventing him from leaving._

"_Think about what you are doing. You are the last Senju that they have in front of them since they have no clue where Tsunade is and you expect them to just let you leave" said Kushina_

"_Umm yeah"_

SMACK

"_Baka" muttered Kushina as he smacked him in the back of the head_

"_Let Minato handle it. He knows you are against the CRA that your ancestor made" said Kushina_

"You may want to put him underneath the CRA but according to the Senju clan rules in order to put a Senju in the CRA the Senju must be 1. male 2. in order to keep some parts of the blood pure in some sense marry another Senju member who is from a farther part in the tree branch which is Tsunade since she is from a farther part and the only one left alive and her whereabouts are unknown, and last must have a guardian consent but since Akakuro parents had pass on and he is a Shinobi of the rank Chuunin he is his own parent so the choice is up to him and he says………."

"NO!" yelled Akakuro

"And there you have it. Unless you find Tsunade and convince her to come back good luck" said Minato smirking at some council members enraged faces as Akakuro sign in relief.

"But, if we do get Tsunade back since she is an older Senju than Akakuro she can force the marriage and the CRA" said Danzou smiling at Akakuro shocked face.

"Good luck finding her and making her agree. So is there anything else you wanted to discuss" said Minato

"No that is all" said Homaru

"Alright this meeting is dismissed" said Sandaime walking over to Minato, Kushina, and Akakuro.

"Akakuro I want you to be careful. The Senju is a powerful can in its own rights so they will try anything to get you reproducing" said Sandaime

"Thanks for the advice Sandaime-sama and your help Minato" said Akakuro

"Hey it's no problem. They try that stunt on me as well and here is that jutsu I promised you" said Minato handing him a scroll to which he opened in shock

"The Rasengan! I don't know what to say" said Akakuro shocked

"Well you can start by getting out of here and start training. When you master the Rasengan come back to me so I can show you the next steps of the Rasengan with the elements which I am still having trouble with" said Minato

"Will do, thanks and I'll guess I will see you around" said Akakuro Shunshin away in a pile of leafs

**5 years later**

Akakuro toke his training serious over the time. He earned himself the rank Jounin and the place in the bingo book for Iwa and Kumo as an S rank shinobi with the order of flee on sight not earned by anyone since the Yondaime. He was called Konoha's Green Tree because of his abilities with the Mokuton never seen before since the 1st Hokage. Due to this Minato gave him the same privileges as a Sannin to allow him to stay out of the village. He was known throughout all the Shinobi nations as the one who defeated Kyuubi without a single death of his comrades. Minato manage to get Jiraiya to meet with Tsunade and tell them what the council planned for her and Akakuro so she had to avoid all leaf nins but had a unexpected encounter with someone she wasn't plan on meeting.

Akakuro was walking through a town looking for some clues on the traitor Orchimaru. He decided he personally wanted to send him to tell for all the trouble he caused in Konoha and Anko's mother Matsuri and Anko by giving Anko the curse seal and leaving her to die. He was actually the one who found her. He wore the same thing as he did as when he was younger except he had a black Jounin vest, with on the back a green Senju symbol on the top with a large green tree underneath it, and the red swirl in the middle of the tree. According to Jiraiya spy network he was supposed to be in this area but since Jiraiya wasn't near there and by the time he got there Orchimaru would already be gone so he gave the info to Akakuro through summoning.

Akakuro was walking through the town right now. It seemed peaceful enough but looks could always be deceiving. He was walking through a crowd right before he walked past a blonde hair women wrapped into 2 pony tails wearing a green jacket, blue pants, and black heels. Next to her was a women who had short black hair wearing a one piece black outfit that went pass her knees, black heels, and holding a pig. He immedaitly recognize the both of them and by the sound of their gasp they recognize him as well.

'_Ignore them and keep on walking'_ thought Akakuro as he sped up a little but was stopped as a hand gripped his shoulder.

"Akakuro" said the blonde women

"(sign) what do you want Tsunade" asked Akakuro glaring at her as he faced her

"What's with the attitude" asked Tsunade

"Well not everyone could just leave their problems if they wanted to" said Akakuro shoving her arm away.

"You mean the council right" asked Tsunade

"Yeah"

"Your life couldn't be that bad" said Shizune

"That's when you are wrong. The council was pressuring me in every meeting to reproduce to keep the clan going until Minato allowed me to leave the village, on the bingo book for Kumo and Iwa just for being an Senju able to use Mokuton jutsu, hoping that no one finds you especially Danzou root, and…………" started Akakuro but stopped at the end

"And" asked Tsunade

"Alone" said Akakuro as he disappeared in a black flash.

"This is my fault. I could of stay or token him with me" said Tsunade lower her head

"It will be ok Tsunade-sama" said Shizune placing her hand on her shoulder

**With Akakuro**

Akakuro was now walking through a forest trying to get Tsunade off his mind until he sense charka signals. A lot of them. He turned around to come face to face with a few platoons of Iwa nins. There were about 100 in total, not a lot really. But the fact was that they were all Jounin, Chuunin, and a few of Iwa's own Anbu.

"Aaaa hi what can I do for you" asked Akakuro sweating a little

"Well you can die for one Senju" said a Jounin stepping forward

"Well let me think about it………Nope" said Akakuro jumping high into the air forming a few hand seals

"**_Dai_**_**Suijinheki (Great Water Encampment Wall)**__**"**_ said Akakuro shooting a massive wave of water at them that could be seen for miles

**Back to Tsunade**

Tsunade and Shizune were walking through the town until they saw a massive wave being shot off from the sky.

'_There is no lake or oceans nearby so that must be a jutsu, but who could make that amount of water……..'_ thought Tsunade before it came to her.

"AKAKURO!" shouted Tsunade as she ran in that direction followed by Shizune holding Ton-Ton

**With Akakuro**

Akakuro was now running towards a tower that sore into the sky. It was of the Great Ancient Towers around the Shinobi nations. This was only one but the other towers around the ninja nations had 3 to 6 of them into a group. It is said that if you go to the top and jump off you would be falling for 3 hours exact so it toke a while for a regular person to climb to the top but for ninja it would take only 30 minutes.

Akakuro was dodging left and right as they sent jutsu at him. He reached the old abandon but still strong brown and red tower, and jumped through the opened window on the second floor. He was soon followed by the nins as they went in through doors or windows. They were now jumping straight up the hollow tower as they through Kunai, Shuriken, Windmill Shuriken, Senbon, and Jutsu. Akakuro blocked the kunai sent at him as he sent his own Shuriken at them man at frightening speed taking him out along with 2 others. He jumped to the next ledge dodging a boulder that was sent at him forming hand seals.

"_**Katon:**__**Karyuu Endan (Fire Dragon Flame Projectile)**__**"**_ said Akakuro as he blew a stream of flames down at the floor sending him straight up like a rocket to put a fair amount of distance between them. When he stopped he made more hand seals.

"_**Doton: Doryuu Taiga (Earth Flow River)"**_ said Akakuro making flow of mud run down some parts of the road as he continue on and making hand seals.

"Mokuton no Jutsu" said Akakuro as he made vines wrap around the whole hollow tower making it harder to get through. Akakuro soon made it to the top of the tower and could see all over the Ninja Nations. He rested for 10 minutes before he sign as he turned around to face the remaining Iwa troops.

"Let's get this over with" said Akakuro as he slipped into a Taijutsu stance not knowing he was being watch by a pair of yellow eyes.


	4. Face to Face

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such. **

**P.S. I am lowering the Sandaime and Sannin ages by 10 years.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

Akakuro using his other bloodline that made him have no speed limit ran right into the middle of the group punching everyone in the way with quick jabs. He stopped right in the middle and spin in a circle creating a tornado blowing everyone back from him by the wind. He stopped as everyone started to gain their balance and he toke them on a massive taijutsu battle. He ducked one's punch and kicked him in the back while punching another in the face. He toke that same person and through him into another's fist and kicked both of them away. Akakuro grabbed one's fist twisting it as he slanted to the side. Using that he kicked his feet than stomach to launch him in the air up to his height for a second before he kicked him into 3 coming nins. Jumping back from ones fist he backhanded the person behind him before he grabbed his leg and through him at the nin who tried to swipe at him.

Akakuro jumped back quickly as one of Iwa's Anbu jumped down in his last location with a leg swipe but missed. While he was on the ground Akakuro kicked him hard in the face destroying his mask and sending him skidding off the tower. Akakuro jumped back a distance and ran around a group with high speed making a tornado with them in it before he stopped letting them fall back on the ground. Akakuro was going to start fighting but a group of appearances interrupted him. Well two groups to be exact. From behind Akakuro jumped Tsunade and Shizune. From the side of the tower jumped the man Akakuro was looking for. Orchimaru.

"Orchimaru. You decided to show yourself hmm" said Akakuro glaring at him

"Orchimaru" growled Tsunade

"Well I was only here to test Akakuro-kun with a jutsu I just made but with you here I guess you can join as well. You Iwa nin can have your revenge if you don't get in the way of me killing him. Full free to join if you want" said Orchimaru as he formed hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground.

"_**Edo Tensei (Resurrection to the Impure World)"**_ said Orchimaru as a wooden coffin came out of a blue portal.

"What's this" asked Akakuro

"Meet your long distance cousin" said Orchimaru as the coffin opened up and an pale skin women with red old style armor came out. She had short black hair that covered up her left side of her face and a Senju mark on her collar.

"Senju Touka (real character) kill them" announced Orchimaru as Tsunade, Shizune, and Akakuro stared in shock.

"I'm sorry but I must comply" said Touka getting a slow running start but drastically increasing. Akakuro acting quick grabbed both Tsunade and Shizune

"What are-" started Tsunade but was cut off when they jumped of the tower with Touka and Orchimaru following.

"Are they nuts" yelled an Iwa nin

"No they are ninja any ninja can find ways to survive that jump especially a Senju or Sannin" said another Iwa nin as he jumped off after them soon followed by the others.

**With Akakuro, Tsunade, and Shizune**

"What the hell is wrong with you" shouted Tsunade and Shizune

"You would be at a disadvantage because you really on your strength which will destroy the tower killing us as well. Get ready here they come" said Akakuro as they were free falling. Akakuro using his Mokuton pulled himself along with Tsunade and Shizune to the side of the tower so they were sliding down it on their feet facing Orchimaru and Touka who used his snakes to pull them to the side of the tower so they side down facing them. (Got this idea from a video I watch. I won't tell you which one so you could all suffer. Mwuhahahaha. Maybe I might tell you in a later chapter)

Akakuro using kunai stabbed the tower making him get closer to Touka so they could fight in a taijutsu battle. Shizune went to the side and started throwing senbon at the approaching Iwa nins. Tsunade engage Orchimaru in a nin/taijutsu battle.

**With Akakuro**

Akakuro sent a fist at Touka's ribs but she spin out of the way sending her own fist at Akakuro's face that dodge but felt a punch in his ribs. He tried to kick her head but she docked and swung her fist at his ribs but instead hit his face. They been going on this for a while and Akakuro managed to get a few hits but he toke a lot of hits. They seemed to hit were they weren't suppose until he noticed it.

'_Genjutsu! She uses a genjutsu taijutsu stance. She uses an illusion to make me thinking she is going to hit me when she hits my open spot. If that's the case then'_ thought Akakuro as he straighten out his body making move faster down so he can gain some distance.

"**Suishouha (Water Collision Destruction)" **said Akakuro as he materializes water from thin air into a large wave surprising Touka and sending it at her. She jumped to the side using the towers wall and was running around the side while still coming down were she was yet again surprised by Akakuro as he met her coming around and slugged her in the stomach pushing her away from the tower into mid air.

"_**Mokuton"**_ said Akakuro as he threw his hand forward send wood from his hand at Touka wrapping around her tight so she wouldn't move before he pulled her sending her into the building creating an explosion. When Akakuro pulled her back to him she was unconscious but the jutsu didn't undo it's self. Orchimaru noticed as well cursing inwardly as he royally screwed up. He just gave another person a chance at life. Forming hand seals he launch a gust of wind at the four sending him up behind the Iwa nin and sending them a lot faster toward the ground. He placed explosive seals all over while he was going down. He formed hand seals for the Shunshin as he activated the explosives.

"Another time Senju" said Orchimaru as he threw a snake that morphed into a spear at Akakuro which punchier his ribs and disappeared as the explosions started going off

"Shit" cursed Tsunade as they were now close to ground level. Akakuro holding in the pain used his Mokuton grabbed both Tsunade and Shizune.

"_**Chou**__** Dai Suijinheki (Ultra Great Water Encampment Wall)"**_ shouted Akakuro releasing massive upon massive of amount of water at the ground slowing their decent a lot. As soon as Akakuro touched ground with the others he released the last of his charka into his last jutsu.

"_**Dai**__**Moku Shouheki no Jutsu (Wood Barrier Technique)"**_yelled Akakuro as instead of brown green glowing wood wrapped around them all in a full protecting them from the debris of some of the tower top while the rest stood strong and held up as the water from his last jutsu pushed them away.

**Unknown Location**

Tsunade rammed her fist into the barrier only causing it to shatter a little bit.

"Wow the barrier is really strong to hold out against your strength" said a shocked Shizune

"Man this is going to take a while" said Tsunade as she started pounding on the barrier before she broke a hole in it. Out climbed out Tsunade as she saw the forest around the tower was now a surprisingly pretty clean swamp. She jumped out on the side using her charka to keep above the water. Next was Shizune who was followed up by the now awoken Touka holding Naruto. Touka and the others found out she had all her pass memories and now had another chance of life at the age of 24 which was pretty young.

They managed to remove the snake like spear from Naruto but there was also poison in him that was killing him little by little targeting his heart.

"I'll take Akakuro-kun. We need to get to the nearest village as soon as possible which would be…" started Tsunade as she put Akakuro's arm over her neck and used her arm to hold his uninjured side of his waist.

"Konoha" said Shizune in shock

"We must hurry. We don't have the materials to heal him here" said Touka

"She is right. We must go or he will die" said Tsunade as she jumped into the trees followed by Shizune holding Ton-Ton and Touka. They managed to arrive at the gates to see surprised guards.

"Hurry he needs medical attention. I am taking him to the hospital. Go call the Hokage" said Tsunade as Shizune and Touka grabbed her shoulders as she Shunshin to the hospital.

**In the Hospital**

Tsunade was giving out orders to the staff as she, Shizune, and the newly arrival of Kushina worked on getting rid the poison and heal the wound. Outside Minato was talking to Touka about what happened to which she hold him everything she knew until he got some more information from Shizune and Tsunade who finished healing Akakuro.

"So Orchimaru came up with a new jutsu that gives life in exchange of another but it is incomplete which is why you are here having a second chance at life" said Minato

"Yeah that's how I am here" said Touka

"O this makes things more troublesome" said Minato

"Hey I never toke you for a Nara" said Kushina

"Well you would say the same thing if you take into account about everything that happened here. Tsunade is here with Akakuro which will put them into marriage and Akakuro into the clan Restoration act and now Touka is here they would have you marry Akakuro as well" said Minato shocking everyone.

"Wait what happened to the other Senju's" asked Touka

"They all died in the line of battle during the Great Ninja Wars" said Tsunade with a frown

"O so we three are the last Senju" said Touka

"Yes"

"Troublesome" said Kushina

"Agree" said everyone as down the hall came to council members they were not looking forward to see. Homura and Koharu.

"A Tsunade you have returned" said Homura

"No I will be leaving again soon" said Tsunade

"No not yet you will. Yondaime-sama with Tsunade being here I think this calls for meeting when Akakuro awakens and is back to health. We also have to find out why he came in that condition" said Koharu

"Akakuro will be back to full health in 3 days since he didn't hurt any vital organs" said Minato

"Well we will have the meeting in 3 days. Good day to you all" said Homura as they both left.

"Wow they sure didn't waste any time" said Tsunade growling

"Yeah they were probably waiting for you. Well I will be taking my leave as well. Call me back when he is awake. I am sure he would like to see Naruto and Hikari" said Minato as he left.

"Well now that the men have left we have to get you out of those old clothes and into something modern" said Kushina as she pushed Touka away

"Wait but what about Akakuro-kun-" started Touka

"O he will be fine" said Shizune following

"Yeah he is in good hands with the doctors and nurses here now off we go" said Tsunade as they dragged Touka away unaware of a person sneaking into Akakuro's room.


	5. Council and Feelings

**Be Very Grateful since I dislocated one of my fingers and still type this up. It hurts like a bitch when typing.**

**I Don't Own Naruto or any other things like Movies and such. **

**P.S. I am lowering the Sandaime and Sannin ages by 10 years.**

"_**Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_**"** – jutsus being announced

"**Brat"** – demon speech

'_What an idiot_' – thoughts

"Dobe" – speech

"_Son of a -"_ back-round voice

**Akakuro's Room**

The nin was now standing in the shadows of the room before coming into the light reviling itself to be no other than Mitarashi Anko. She just stood over the hospital bed looking at the sleeping Akakuro before she began to speak.

"It's been a while. I haven't got to see and thank you for so much now. You saved my clan and my mother from Kyuubi, rescued me from Orchimaru's base when I destroyed it, and you got a hold of Orchimaru's files on the curse seal with you along with Yondaime, Sandaime, and Jiraiya were able to remove it. I owe you my life and I couldn't even thank you for it because you were always on the move. I finally caught you but you are not even awake to hear me. But thanks" said Anko bending down and placing a soft kiss on his lips before walking towards the door. As soon as she grasped the handle a voice made her stop in shock.

"You are welcome"

Anko turned around to see Akakuro now laying against the back of the bed looking at her.

"You-" "Yes I was awake the whole time" finished Akakuro

"So what do you think of it" asked Anko

"Well coming from you, I take it as an honor since you never show your real side to anyone besides your mother"

"Well good because don't expect me to do it ever again" growled Anko

"Sure, sure Anko-chan" said Naruto making her blush in embarrassment

"What did you call me" asked Anko trying her best to cover her blush with a glare

"Nothing at all. Well if you don't mind I am going to get some rest" said Akakuro laying back down on the bed as Anko glared at him before signing as she opened the door to walk out.

"By the way Anko-chan you have nice soft lips" called out Akakuro making her stop before slamming the door shut making Akakuro chuckle before exhaustion caught him.

**Next Day**

Akakuro woke up to hear some people talking in the background. Quickly getting use to the sun rays Akakuro looked around to see who was in his room. He first saw Tsunade and Touka who was now wearing a Jounin style outfit and Shizune talking at the table to the corner of his room. Kushina wearing a red shirt with black pants was sitting by his bed with a 5 year old Naruto who was wearing an orange shirt and tan pants.

"Man you all are too loud" said Akakuro alerting everyone that he was up

"Akakuro-nii-san" shouted Naruto jumping up and hugging him

"Hey squirt how are you" said Akakuro ruffling up his hair

"I'm doing great Tou-san is now training me" said Naruto excited

"O really, maybe I'll teach you a thing or two later on"

"Really like a powerful jutsu that will beat everyone and make me Hokage!" shouted Naruto with stars in his eyes

"Aaaa…..no. When you get a hold of the basics and your parents think you are ready to train underneath me then its ok" said Akakuro

"Aw when will that be?"

"A long time from now" said Kushina

"Aw man" pouted Naruto

"So what have you ladies been up to" asked Akakuro

"Well we first got Touka a wardrobe change, followed by showing the new places of Konoha that she never saw before, introduce her to a few people, and taught her everything she miss out on since she doesn't know a lot in the history that passed while she was away" said Tsunade being careful of her words around Naruto.

"Well Touka-chan it seems like you had a busy day yesterday"

"Yeah no kidding, they nearly killed with everything from yesterday" said Touka

"So I know you must have bumped into the council by now so what happen or what's going to happen" asked Akakuro

"Well we are all going to a meeting tomorrow for it" said Tsunade

"Well they sure work quickly"

"That's what we thought" said Shizune

"Man this is such a headache. So do any of you have any plans on how to solve it" said Akakuro

"I'll say we wing it. What comes to us we think on the spot to avoid it" said Kushina as in turn all the Senju's turn to glare at her.

"Hey what's the deal" asked Kushina sweat-dropping

"Wing it she says huh" said Touka

"You need to remember that you are not the person who they are trying to get married to different females to make babies" said Akakuro

"Or trying to get pregnant and have in clan marriages" said Tsunade

"Kaa-san what do they mean" asked Naruto

"Nothing honey it's just grown up talk here" said Kushina as Naruto nodded still confused. "So what do you plan to do anyway the council can pull out anything right about now" finished Kushina

"I got nothing" said Akakuro

"Same here I don't know most of the new Konoha laws" said Touka

"Well we are screwed" said Tsunade

"Well picture it this way. They can't force you to have babies if anything" said Shizune

"Jez that makes me feel so much better" said Tsunade

**Next Day Council Meeting**

All the Senju's were in front of the council awaiting their fair as Shizune stood behind them for support.

"Ok you are all here due to the fact of the matter that the Senju clan is dying out and you are the last. So to solve this problem we are going to enact the Clan Restoration Act on you Akakuro. Due to custom rules of the Senju clan which we are going to follow to keep some part of the bloodline pure, Akakuro you are going to marry Tsunade and Touka as well" said Koharu

"This is not something you can decline or we will take your sperm and eggs and do it ourselves" said Homaru

"No we will do it" said Tsunade

"Tsunade" said Akakuro

"There is no way I'll leave this clan in those bastards hands" whispered Tsunade to him as he just signed.

"So there is no disagreement. We expect for you to have heirs soon and may I suggest-"

"Save it" said Sandaime, Yondaime, Tsunade, Akakuro, Homaru, and Koharu all together knowing exactly what he was talking about. His Root.

"Well don't expect any heirs any time soon" said Akakuro standing up

"Is that all?" asked Akakuro

"Well you are to have a harem of 5 other females as well. You can and most likely receive those from clan alliances or treaties" said Homaru

"That's it, nothing else. I am free to go now" said Akakuro

"Yes but until you have an heir which must be male you can't leave the village like you usually do. But you can take on missions. The same goes for you Touka-san, Tsunade-san" said Koharu

"Damn" muttered Akakuro and Tsunade

"Tsunade will assume clan head until Akakuro is more experience in the matter. This meeting is dismissed" said Yondaime as everyone walked out

"So when is the first baby coming" said Kushina coming up from behind the Senju group with Minato

"Do you really have to bring that up?" asked Akakuro

"That is a real mood killer" said Tsunade

"Plus it's going to be hard on them since they don't really have those feelings like that for each other" said Shizune

"I got why won't you Akakuro, take Tsunade then Touka out for a date" said Kushina playing match maker

"I don't know" said Akakuro thinking

"That sounds great actually. Pick me up at 6 Akakuro" said Tsunade walking away with Shizune, Touka, and Kushina

"O man this is bad I don't know what to wear or where to go" said Akakuro

"Don't worry I'll help you out there" said Minato

"Thanks you're a life saver" said Akakuro as Minato toke him away to get him ready.

**In front of Senju Head House at 6**

Akakuro was wearing a nice short sleeve black shirt with a black jacket with a green tree on the back, black shinobi pants and shoes. He knocked on the door and opened up was Tsunade dressed in a green firm fitting kimono with a blush on her face. Akakuro just stood there in shock at what you saw.

"Wow" said Akakuro finally able to talk

"What's wrong" asked Tsunade

"You look amazing" said Akakuro as Tsunade blushed again

"You look good too. So you ready to go" asked Tsunade

"Sure let's go" said Akakuro taking her hand and walking away. As they passed through the streets people couldn't help but to look at them in shock. This made them feel uneasy for a little bit before they made it to the restaurant. Akakuro walked up to waiter and called in his reservation. They were soon seated as another waitress came and got their drinks.

"So tell me about yourself" said Akakuro starting off the conversation

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade

"Like you know your likes, dreams, desires, anything" said Akakuro

"Well if I am going to be in this village for the rest of my life I would like to add a medical portion to the academy. Like for a example in every team their will extra ninja who would be the medic nin and would heal all injuries" said Tsunade

"Well that actually would be great since going to the hospital would be too far away. Maybe I can get Minato to do it. He still owes me a big favor" said Akakuro

"You would do that" asked Tsunade

"Of course as long as you help with leading it on track then sure" said Akakuro smiling as the waitress came toke their orders.

"So what else about you" asked Akakuro and on they went about what Tsunade experience in her travels and her problems to why she left the village. They were soon done with the date and were walking home when Tsunade notice something.

"Oh wow you were so worried about me and my life I could never asked you about yours" said Tsunade

"Well then I am just going to have to take out on another date" said Akakuro smirking at her. Before long they were at her home.

"So I guess I'll see you la-" started Akakuro when Tsunade stopped him when she kissed him.

"I'll see you tomorrow" said Tsunade as she walked inside

"I guess I will" said Akakuro smiling as he went to his own home in the Senju Compound.


End file.
